This invention relates to the field of portable paint spraying equipment of the type having a high pressure, airless spray head assembly having a replaceable tip in a tip holder (which holder may be a reversible turret). More particularly, the invention relates to orienting the spray tip in the holder as is necessary in the process of installing a replacement tip in the holder.